


Jensen and the Terrible No Good Very Bad Camping Trip

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all Jared’s fault that Jensen is being subjected to the wilderness. From the beginning it’s pretty clear Jensen and camping don’t get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen and the Terrible No Good Very Bad Camping Trip

"Oh. My. God." Jensen stumbled over a branch, spun and slipped on a patch leaves. In his defense, they were very slippery leaves because his boyfriend had to be the epic genius that seemed to think it was safe to walk through the forest after a thunderstorm. Like, literally, half an hour after. They'd been waiting in the truck Jared had gotten as a graduation present and now Jensen was lamenting no longer being inside even if it had that new car smell that was funky to him. Anyway, Jensen was slipping now, falling onto his ass on the dirt path. A distinctly familiar noise sounded just above him and Jensen looked up. "Padalecki, I swear to _god_ if you laugh at me right now, I'm not touching you for a month. More."

Laughing quietly Jared stumbled himself and grabbed onto the closest tree trunk. "Like you could _actually_ keep your hands off me for more than ten minutes." A sound not-unlike a snort might have come out of Jared's mouth.

It had taken him weeks to convince Jensen to go camping. _Weeks_. In the entertaining process of getting to know each other - yes, they were still discovering things - Jared discovered his boyfriend was not much of a camper. Jensen, it turned out, was really not much of an outdoorsy type. Odd - considering he was a kick-ass running back - and football was played outside - but then, it was the more unusual things about Jensen that Jared loved the most.

In order to _finally_ get his boyfriend to go camping, Jared had pretty much begged. He'd pulled the _you're my boyfriend and I want to share this with you_ card. He might have offered a lot of blow-jobs too, but really? Not such a hardship.

Jared stepped over something that looked remarkably like a gigantic slug. "Gross. That's awesome." He chuckled.

Looking back up Jared smiled. "Jensen, the spot that friends and I usually camp isn't all that far from here so stop complaining. Think about it, fresh air, nice river, it'll be romantic." Jared grinned and picked a leaf out of his hair.

Brushing dirt off his jeans Jensen scowled and shifted the weight of the pack on his shoulders. "I feel like I'm carrying my sister in this thing," he grumbled and peered down at the ground. A spider skittered across in front of him. "Oh shit. _Jesus_ ," Jensen gasped loud and stumbled out of the way, knocking hard into a tree where _of course_ he walked face first into a large web. Jensen's hands flailed out in front of him, a sharp scream nearly leaving his lips before he managed to choke it back. "Fuckin', fuckin' spider web," he panted loudly and brushed his hand hard across his face.

If Jensen didn't love Jared so very much he'd be very, very not pleased with him. But he said he'd try, and most likely Jared would tell Sandy all about this weekend. Who would tell Christian and, frankly, Jensen just couldn't live down that type of torment. He stumbled on a branch, struggled with getting his pack up and looked over at his boyfriend. Naturally Jared looked smooth and confident. Jensen had seen the boy trip over thin air walking through the school hallways but out here he was like a pro. And _damnit_ Jensen's ass was wet from the fall. He sighed heavily and arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "How far? My ass hurts."

"Almost there, I knew you wouldn't want to hike very far on account of your Princess-like tendencies." Jared figured it was safe to tease Jensen now they were in the middle of nowhere and he had the truck keys safely stowed in his pack. "Besides, I'm carrying the tent and _both_ sleeping bags. You just have the food." He grinned and reached out to pick a cobweb out of his boyfriend's hair.

"The food weighs more than both sleeping bags and the tent because you eat like a fuckin' gorilla or some other large animal." Jensen grumbled and stomped down on the ground, trailing after Jared. "Do I get some kind of reward for being such an awesome boyfriend because, seriously," Jensen scrunched his nose up, peering down at what he was pretty sure was the most disgusting bug he'd ever seen. "What if something happens out here? It's cold. I could freeze. You could freeze. We could _die_." His eyes lifted to Jared's form leading him along the trail, aware he was drawing out the complaining but if Jared was going to tease him, he wasn't going to be silent about it.

"We're not gonna die. And, if something happens I know CPR and I'll carry you back to the truck." Jared couldn't help rolling his eyes. "The worse thing we have to worry about is-" he thought better of bringing up Mountain Lions just before he made the fatal mistake of saying it out-loud, "uh, raccoons. I can protect you from raccoons." He loved Jensen. This was why the complaining was about the cutest thing in the universe.

"What about bears? Are there bears here?" Jensen clearly hadn't asked enough questions before agreeing to this. Damn his boyfriend and his fantastic mouth. And Jensen was also pretty sure he'd been persuaded during a blow job which, well, that just wasn't fair. "Jared, a bear could kill us," Jensen pointed out and looked around the still slightly dripping forest, turning his head up which only got him a drop of water in his eye. Of course.

"There are no bears, Jensen - besides - you've always said you can run faster than me. Just remember that. You don't have to outrun the bear, just me. Then I'll be a bear snack and you can get away." Jared grinned, quite pleased with himself. "Anyway, I checked with the Ranger station and everything's fine out here. I'll put the food up in a tree, we don't eat in the tent and we'll be fine."

Hopping over a fallen tree trunk Jared held out his hand to his boyfriend. "Here," he beamed at Jensen. Now, he knew how much his boyfriend loved him. Because Jensen? Not the camping type.

"I really don't like the idea of you being a bear snack." Jensen informed his boyfriend as he took his hand, grateful for the help over the tree trunk because he probably wouldn't have successfully made that step. Looking slowly around the forest Jensen felt a bit lost and was instantly glad Jared seemed to have some sense of direction. "So like, what do really do if there is a bear? I mean. You said there was no bear but. If there was a bear. In theory." Jensen should have read some books. Or something, done some research about the whole, possible bear scenario.

Chuckling softly, Jared noticed that Jensen wasn't letting go of his hand. "Well, technically we would stop and back away slowly. Most bears won't charge. You know those bells I said I put on your back pack so I wouldn't lose you?" Jared grinned.

Jensen's eyes shot up to Jared and widened. "Please, just. Okay, let's not talk about bears anymore because I just can't..." Jensen blew out a shaky breath and shook his head roughly. "What are we gonna _do_ up here anyway?" The idea of two days in the forest seemed pretty, well, dull to Jensen but he made a promise that once they got there he'd stop complaining. Of course this allowed him the walk there to get it all out. "Sex? Lots of sex? Really loud sex because we're in the middle of the forest and no one can hear us?" Except the bears. Maybe not too loud then.

"Yes, Jensen, lots of really loud sex. I promised didn't I?" Jared grinned and tugged Jensen through some thick underbrush. "The more noise we make the safer we'll be. You know, from the raccoons." Jared knew quite a lot about camping. When he'd been younger his father had taken him almost every weekend one summer. It was supposed to be a _bonding_ experienced. It ended up with Jared loving the outdoors and his father swearing he'd never do it again.

A tiny, little bit more on board with the idea - though he'd never say it out loud - Jensen smiled. "Okay good." They walked for a little while in silence and Jensen was glad the trail had widened a little more so he could keep his hand tight around Jared's. He suppressed a series of squeaks at some of the bugs he saw - dude, that one was _blue_ and that couldn't be a good sign. "I'm hungry," he informed after awhile, trying to shrug his shoulders around the weight of the pack bearing down on him.

"Okay, just about fifteen more minutes and we'll set up. You want me to get you a granola bar?" Jared smiled and tugged Jensen to a halt. "Turn around."

Unzipping the front pouch of the backpack Jared rustled around then pulled out a couple of granola bars. "Raspberry crunch or carrot cake?"

"Mm, carrot cake," Jensen waited until he heard the zipper snick shut before turning. Grinning up at his boyfriend he grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss, closing his eyes as he soaked in the silky warmth. He loved the feel of Jared melting into him and parted his lips, pressing closer for a long hard moment before pulling back and snatching the granola bar. "Thanks," Jensen beamed up at Jared and shook his head. "I think you've grown three inches since we got together. I'm doomed to be shorter than you forever."

"You like your men tall." Jared smiled and eyed the granola bar. "Tax."

Rolling his eyes, in the fondest way, Jensen broke off a piece of the granola bar, pressing it against Jared's lips. His breath hitched for a moment when Jared's tongue snaked out to capture the food, grazing purposefully along his fingers. "Tease," he grumbled quietly and shifted from foot to foot, willing back the instant flare of arousal Jared could spark up in him so sudden and intense. "Fifteen minutes huh?" Jensen breathed, free hand extending to tug at Jared's shirt hem, dipping beneath to graze over his skin.

"Now, see? You're already getting into the spirit of the great outdoors." Jared's eyes narrowed slightly and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip before he palmed the front of his boyfriend's jeans. "Come on," he took a few steps backwards, "the clearing is just up here."

Eyes widening slightly Jensen shook his head and huffed, following Jared up the path. "Sex is the spirit of the great outdoors?" He mumbled, eyes fixed down on his boyfriend's ass in front of him. Oh yeah, he could definitely get on board with that. The hiking thing and seeing Jared's ass move in his jeans.

"'Course it is," Jared tossed over his shoulder. "Birds and the bees, nature and all that. Fresh air makes me want it." Turning slowly, Jared walked backwards for a few steps so he could drag his gaze over his boyfriend's body. "Besides, I always kind of liked you sweaty and all, you know, butch."

Grinning, Jared turned and pushed his way through a snarl of underbrush. Grunting he shoved at them and leaned back to hold the pointier branches back out of the way so Jensen could get through.

"You might as well get used to me not being butch." Jensen pushed quickly past the branches and slid to the side. "It's uh, not a frequent event. My gay is too radiating." Jensen sighed and looked up into the new area they were in. "I can try to be more butch for you. Should I uh, start mowing lawns or something? All sweaty in a wife beater, oh or shirtless. Mm. You should do that." Jensen was off on a tangent now and he glanced over at his boyfriend, having enough grace to at least blush.

"For you? Anything." Jared tugged Jensen toward him. "Home sweet home for the weekend. What you think?" He swept his free hand around the clearing. "Listen to the river, isn't the beautiful?" Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and smiled down at him. "Just you and me, all weekend."

Stifling any answer, Jensen leaned against Jared's body and closed his eyes. It did sound really nice, peaceful even and Jensen could over look the fact that he'd miss the Bond marathon on TV if it meant having Jared completely and totally to himself. "So," he stepped back and peered up at Jared, smiling softly. "You gonna teach me how to set up the tent?" Jensen was sticking to the no complaining thing and just barely managed to hide his wince when a mosquito punctured his arm.

"Alright." Jared's heart swelled a little more. _God_ , one day he was going to just burst because of how much he loved his boyfriend. "First take your gear off and we'll clear the sticks and sharp rocks and stuff out of the way. We need the ground sheet from the roll on the bottom of your pack."

"Mmkay," Jensen mumbled and slid the pack off, letting it rest against the trunk of a large tree. He glanced over to watch Jared tossing a large rock into the underbrush before slowly crossing to join him. "What classifies as a large stick?" He wondered aloud, pushing at a bundle of twigs to the side with the edge of his foot.

"Anything you don't want to by laying on tonight, assuming, that is, you're not laying on _me_." It was Jensen's usual spot when the boys managed to wrangle some time to sleep together. Jared didn't mind, he loved waking up to the heat and weight of Jensen's body.

Laughing softly Jensen bent over to actually make the effort to clear the path, for his boyfriend's sake. "I'll probably be laying on you. But well, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He cleared along the area with long sweeps of his foot, bending to snatch rocks and toss them to the side. "Ground sheet," he mumbled and crossed to his path, shaking it out and spreading it across the wide open area. "This good?"

"Yup," Jared was undoing buckles on his backpack and getting the tent off. "Okay, now comes the really tricky part so you'd better stand back." Waiting until Jensen was a safe distance away. He yanked the tent out of its cover and unsnapped the belts holding it then threw it toward the ground sheet where it sprang open. After a few minor tweaks and adjustment it was ready.

"There you go, honey! You're home!" Grinning, Jared unzipped the front panel, "go in and check it out while I stake it down."

Eyes growing wide Jensen burst into laughter and landed a playful slap on his boyfriend's ass. "You complained forever about how long it would take to set up." He snorted once more and climbed inside the tent. It was surprisingly spacious considering how it rolled up so tightly with Jared's stuff. "Hey, toss in the sleeping bags and I'll connect them to we can have like one big bed," Jensen called through the opening, turning to tug his shoes off and set them just outside the tent.

Jared jammed the last tent peg in with the heel of his boot. "You think it's enough room?" He undid the straps on the sleeping bags and walked over to kneel in front of the open tent flap. "You gonna be comfy in there?"

Glancing up at his boyfriend Jensen smiled softly. "Yeah, as long as you're in here." So maybe the camping thing wouldn't be too bad.

"Dry sticks." Jensen muttered and looked along the wet undergrowth. "How the hell," he huffed as a tree branch smacked hard into his side. "Am I supposed to find," Jensen's ankle gave out in a large puddle of mud and he sank in past his shoe, groaning in the middle of his sentence. "Fucking _dry sticks_." Forget what he thought earlier, camping sucked. It really fucking sucked and Jared said they had to start a fire now if they wanted to be able to cook hot dogs before it started raining again. Only walking through a forest in which it had just recently been raining meant Jensen was thoroughly drenched - trees kept emptying stored loads of water from their branches - and there were _no_ dry sticks. All because _someone_ forgot to bring anything else that could burn.

Something sharp snagged along his forearm and Jensen glared down at the bright red line of seeping blood. "God damnit," he hissed, spinning on his soaked, mud covered shoes and stomping back to the clearing. Now he was probably going to get infected or something. And die. _See_ , Jensen had told Jared they could die and here it was, the reason how. When he pushed back out into the wide open space he saw Jared had made a nice little fire ring with the log thing he'd bought - and supposedly forgot at home - that was meant specifically to burn for long periods of time.

Jensen was not impressed. Especially since Jared looked all perfect and gorgeous as always and Jensen was smeared with dirty and grim and soaking wet. He eyed his boyfriend and sighed heavily. "I hate you." Jensen held up his arm to show Jared the wound. "And I cut myself. It's going to get infected, and I'm going to die. And there are no dry sticks. And I see you found the log, so. Awesome." Yeah, Jensen was no longer on board with the camping thing and Jared must have done some mind voodoo before to get him to think he was.

Glancing up Jared was just about to tease Jensen when he noticed that he could actually _see_ the blood on his boyfriend's arm. "Jesus," climbing up to his feet quickly Jared ushered Jensen over to the log he'd been warming by the fire. "Sit here and I'll get the first aid kit. And, for the record, you're _not_ going to die."

Reaching under the back canopy on the tent Jared unhooked the first aid kit and then yanked his hoodie out of his back pack. Setting everything down on the other log he'd pulled up Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen's forehead and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Arms up." When Jensen lifted his arms Jared pulled the wet t-shirt off and snagged his hoodie off the ground so Jensen could slip into it.

Rolling the sleeve up Jared pulled a disinfectant wipe out of the first aid kit and dragged it down the cut then blew on it. "I'm sorry, I thought the fire would be a nice surprise, I didn't think you'd get this wet." He actually _did_ feel bad, after all, he wasn't trying to _torture_ Jensen. He'd just thought he would send Jensen off to find wood and when he came back there'd be a nice fire going. There was a fire going but now he had a drenched and wounded boyfriend.

"You had to know I'd be the one unlucky enough to suffer this torture," Jensen muttered and shivered. He was really cold. Camping sucked. Jared's hands were nice though. "So you had the log the whole time?" He glanced up at Jared and sighed. "Why do I love you?"

"Because you're patient and kind and took pity on me?" Jared smiled his best love-me-I'm-sad smile. Peeling open a bandage he pressed it over the cut and leaned down to kiss Jensen's arm. "All better," he murmured.

Standing, Jared pushed at some of the damp wood around the burning log. "The rest of this will dry out soon enough and we'll be good." Turning he slung a leg over the log and pulled Jensen into the V of his legs. "C'mere. Let me warm you up." He smiled when Jensen muttered grumpily and yet still managed to nestle as close as humanly possible to Jared.

"It better be really fucking good sex," Jensen mumbled into Jared's chest, head burying into his shirt to breathe deeply. He did kind of like the woodsy smell on his boyfriend, so there was that. Also this was a nice excuse to have Jared's arms around him. Not that he needed an excuse. "And I'm still hungry," he added after awhile. His arm kind of stung too but it wasn't too bad, he'd had worse and Jared would tease him if he complained about it.

"It'll be awesome sex, and I'll just make sure you're warm then I'll make you something to eat." Jared took a deep breath and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm just happy to be here with you. I know it's not your thing but sometimes, I just want things to be quiet for a while. Just me and you." He sighed happily.

They'd had a busy summer so far. Things had been a whirlwind. Really, since long before summer. They'd been pouring over college calendars, filling out applications - then there had been a minor tsunami of discussion at Jared's house when he and Jensen had received their admission letters. _That_ had not been fun. Shortly after the furor died down they'd been writing final exams and then finding summer jobs. Moments like this, just Jared and Jensen had become pretty scarce.

Jared kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "I've missed you. Work is great an all and I know we need to save money but man, I miss this."

Softening immediately Jensen tilted his head up to him and smiled, bringing him in so their lips could brush together. "I've missed you too. And here I thought we'd have all summer to ourselves. Who would have thought our jobs would get so crazy." And there was the fact that both Sandy and Chris were going to other schools, so a lot of their free time was spent there. And Jensen's mom seemed to hit the realization that her son would be going out of state for school and didn't allow Jensen to spend a lot of nights at Jared's. "I'm happy to be with you, even if it's here," Jensen smiled softly against Jared's lips and pressed forward to deepen the kiss.

There was this thing, which Jensen did. It was the way he just sort of melded into Jared's body - sinking against him like they could almost be one person. It made Jared's heart beat so fast he was sure that he would die every time. When he'd asked Sandy about it - she said it was _love_. Jared knew it was more than that, like somehow, his body and his heart just _knew_ they were made for each other.

Parting his lips Jared pressed his them hard against his boyfriend's, arms tightening as Jensen twisted slightly. Months they'd been together and still Jared got a thrill each time Jensen's lips pressed to his that first time. Things had changed, sure, they _knew_ each other now, Jared knew which way to tilt his head; he knew the small noises that meant Jensen was turned on or happy, recognized the different smiles.

 _But kissing..._

Kissing Jensen was like riding a wave, sky diving, anything like that all at once. Only, right here, all those feelings happening inside him. Sometimes, Jared felt like he would go insane from the way he felt. Sometimes, he just felt like he might cry. Sandy, again, said it was love. So far, Jared had been too shy to talk to Jensen about it. After all, he didn't want to scare him. So, he just sank his heart and soul into kissing him, loving him, touching him.

His lips moved slowly over Jensen's until he'd completely lost track of the time and finally pulled back to stare down at his boyfriend's rosy cheeks. "Gotta feed you," he murmured.

"Food?" Jensen murmured, slightly dazed from the intensity of the kiss. "Mm, food," he laughed softly and dipped in so their lips could meet again. "Love," he breathed against his boyfriend's mouth, hands sliding up into his hair. "Love when you kiss me like that," Jensen managed to get out between kisses, savoring the fact that Jared's arms around him, body against his kept him pleasantly warm though he likely should have been freezing. "You're a very good kisser," Jensen informed his boyfriend, mouth sliding open along Jared's jaw, down to his neck.

Humming softly, Jared shifted his legs wider to pull Jensen even closer and let his head fall to the side. "Does that mean-" he gasped when Jensen nipped at his flesh, "you don't want food?" _God_ , he couldn't wait to have Jensen alone, naked, and in a tight sleeping bag. Yeah, he was _so_ looking forward to going to bed.

"No, I want food," Jensen whispered against Jared's neck, stuck there as if pulling back from his boyfriend was impossible. Sometimes Jensen was a little concerned that it _was_. Finally, somehow, managing to detach himself Jensen inhaled quickly and scrubbed his palms on his thigh. "Gotta build up some stamina, not going to be much fun if I'm all weak from lack of food." He smiled innocently at his boyfriend, undermined by the way his hand extended, fingers brushing along the half hard bulge in Jared's jeans.

"Oh. Jensen." Jared groaned softly and pushed up from the log, tugging at the front of his pants. "Stay, I'll fix you something." Shrugging out of his jacket Jared swung it around his boyfriend's shoulders and head back over to the fire to pick up the wiener roasting sticks he had made earlier.

He rooted around in the bag of food and pulled out the hot dogs. "The buns got kinda smooshed but I'm sure it will taste good." He cut the packet open and jammed two hot dogs onto his stick then settled on the log beside Jensen to hold the stick in the fire. "Your arm okay?"

Glancing down at the bandage before shoving his arms in Jared's jacket sleeves, he smiled softly and scooted along the log to press against his boyfriend's side. "Yeah. Stings a little but not too bad." Jensen's head dropped to rest on Jared's shoulder, eyes fixed on the fire. He smiled softly, watching the hot dogs roasting on the fire. "You're so sweet, cooking me dinner."

"Do you really hate it out here?" Jared's voice was soft. It wasn't really a big deal if Jensen didn't like camping. It wasn't like Jared couldn't go with other people. "We can go back into town tonight if you want." He slid his arm over Jensen's shoulders and rested his cheek on his boyfriend’s damp hair.

Lifting his head, Jensen peered at his boyfriend and shook his head. "No way. You, me and the forest tonight mister. Besides, I work the next four days, and you work the four after. We probably won't get a night alone together for like, two weeks." Jensen sighed softly and brought him down, pressing a hard kiss to his temple.

"'Kay," Jared turned the hot dogs so they didn't get burned to a crisp. "You looking forward to University?" Jared was a little nervous. He'd heard that SFU was a great school, good community which was one of the reasons they'd chosen it. The class load was heavy and Jared was worried they might get a little bogged down, but really it felt like the beginning of a different life for them.

Rubbing his finger tips across his temple, Jensen shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I mean, I'm looking forward to living with you. And, you know, getting out there. Growing up." Jensen was _nervous_ , and, judging from the faraway look on Jared's face, he felt likewise. "I'm nervous," he breathed, reaching up to tuck hair behind Jared's ear. "But, we'll be together. And that's what matters right?"

Spirit feeling a little lighter, Jared smiled. "Yeah, that's what I keep focusing on. You, there in the morning - _God_ every morning. That's just…" Sometimes Jared couldn't even imagine how great that would be. They wouldn't have to worry about scheduling as much, parents, getting _caught_.

Standing Jared leaned down and grabbed a bun from the bag and tried to poof it up a bit as he slid Jensen's hot dog into it. Grinning, he tore open a small packet of ketchup and then handed it proudly to Jensen. "Your man has now cooked you dinner." Still grinning he got a bun for his own hot dog.

With a wide grin Jensen took the food and ketchup, situating himself beside his boyfriend. "My man is king of the camp fire," he declared happily around a mouth full of food. "Oh god. Please tell me you brought marshmallows and chocolate and graham crackers? S'mores. Please yes?" He glanced up at Jared, swiping at ketchup in the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"In fact," Jared pulled out another plastic bag from his own pack, "I did. 'Cause you know, perfect boyfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bumping his shoulder against Jared's, Jensen nodded. "Oh yeah. You're the most perfect ever." Something warm and pleasant grew in Jensen's chest and he opened his lips to admit that, alright, camping wasn't too bad. Of course then a drop of water hit his nose. "Oh shit. Is it going to rain again?" Jensen glanced up at the sky, wincing when another drop hit his eye.

Looking around Jared stuffed too much of his hot dog in his mouth. "Not 'et. Justmin." Jamming four marshmallows on the stick he put it back over the fire and tried to chew and swallow. "I'll make these then hopefully it will be raining. I have an epic plan." He tossed a Hershey's bar to Jensen to unwrap.

An epic plan sounded a bit dubious, but Jensen kind of liked the way Jared's brain worked. Most of the time. The camping thing was still up for debate. "Hm. Alright, plan?" He tore open the wrapper of the chocolate, breaking it up into pieces.

"Oh no, it's also an epic secret." Jared blew furiously on a flaming marshmallow and tossed crackers at Jensen. "Quick get ‘em out!" Laughing, Jared clarified, "the crackers," before blowing again on another flame.

Rolling his eyes Jensen pulled out the crackers, laying the broken chocolate on top and offering it for Jared. Together they managed to get the marshmallows from the roaster, pressing the other cracker down on top. Jensen smirked at the smear of goo marshmallow on Jared's thumb. He caught Jared's hand and pulled it up to suck the smear off. "Gonna eat these first?" He asked curiously, pausing to flick his tongue over the skin.

"You're-" Jared cleared his throat, "you are always teasing me. Always." Straddling the log again Jared sat back down and grabbed Jensen's wrist and pulled the melted mess up to his mouth and took a bite. Chewing a few times he swallowed and licked his lips then leaned forward quickly and gave Jensen a very sticky kiss.

Rain sprinkled down on them before Jensen could deepen the kiss and he pulled back, scrunching his face up at the sky. "You know we've never had sex in the rain. It'd probably be cold huh?" Jensen quirked an eyebrow at Jared, a slight smirk playing momentarily on his face before he pulled his s'more up and stuffed the remaining swiftly into his mouth.

"Epic plan remember?" Jared licked his fingers and ate some of the crumbs of chocolate out of the packet. "Okay," he slapped his hands down on his thighs. "I'm gonna clean up and put the food up the tree." Jared stood and threw the crumbs and paper into the fire them packet up the rest of the garbage then headed across the clearing to haul the food up into the tree. "I'll get it down later if you want a snack," he called out.

"Okay," Jensen pushed up to his feet and shook the crumbs off his outfit onto the fire. He eyed his boyfriend for a moment before holding a hand to shade his eyes, looking up at the sky. "Think we'll be rained on all night?" Jensen asked quietly, brushing at his nose to swipe another drop from the tip.

"Probably," Jared smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't matter you'll be snug as a bug." He tied off the rope and crunched back across the clearing. "Alright, you done eating?" The rain started to fall a little harder.

Rubbing his fingers into his arm, Jensen looked toward Jared and frowned. "Do you think my sex drive is so high because I'm gay? I mean like, you tease me about it. And Chris does. Even Sandy does. I thought it was normal." Jensen pulled Jared's coat tighter around him and squeezed. "Does your epic plan involve being inside?"

"Take your clothes off." Jared stood by the fire and started stripping.

Blinking at his boyfriend in surprise Jensen found himself following the order without much thought. "This isn't going to help my freakish gay over sex drive," he pointed out, shrugging out of Jared's coat and glancing around before tossing it on the tarp, kicking his shoes off a moment later. "You're getting naked too right?"

Laughing, Jared nodded as he pulled his shirt off over his head. "You don't have a freakish sex drive. You're eighteen and look at me." Jared struck a muscle pose just for his boyfriend.

"Well then tell everyone to stop..." Jensen blinked as he looked over at his boyfriend. "Sex in the rain?"

"Nope," Jared kicked out of his jeans and shuddered a little, yanked his socks off then stepped back into his boots. "Keep your shoes on and let's go." Jared had been looking forward to this since Jensen had finally agreed to go camping.

With wide eyes Jensen slipped back into his shoes and stared at his boyfriend. "Jared. I'm getting a pretty strong no feeling here." He shivered and wrapped arms tight around his chest, squeezing around the cold.

Jared let out a loud bellow of laughter and started to run, "come on." He yanked Jensen with him, pulling him down a small barely-there path at the side of the clearing and they finally burst out into the open on the rocky river bank. "Down to the river," Jared said as he glanced up at the sky again. The rain was coming down heavier and Jared stopped by the water's edge to kick off his boots. "Let's go," he held out his hand to Jensen and stepped into the water.

The rain was pouring down on his shoulders down and Jensen was standing naked at the river bank, eyes fixed on Jared. Who was climbing into the water. "Are you insane? Have you seriously lost your mind? Because... because - Jared. No. This is. It's insane." Great so now Jensen was going to die of hypothermia.

"It's warmer when it rains." Jared waded out to his thighs and held his hand out, "trust me." It wasn't all that bad at all. The rain drops were cold but this part of the river was almost still and the water was quite warm. "I swear it's not a joke or something, just trust me."

"God, I'm in love with a crazy man," Jensen muttered as he stepped toward the water and kicked his shoes to the side, wading in slowly. "Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna slip. I'm gonna fall and get swept away by the river bank. Tell Mack she's not to touch my movies. You can have my music. And first dibs of anything else." the words were a quick mutter now, teeth chattering slightly under the chill.

"You are not," Jared tugged his boyfriend into his arms and backed them both out deeper. "Feel how warm?" He rubbed his nose against Jensen's and smiled. His arms slid around his boyfriend's slender waist and Jared's heart beat a little faster. "See? Did I lie?"

Clinging to Jared, Jensen sighed shakily and slowly let himself relax into his warmth. "Well, no. This is still insane though. I mean, Jared, you didn't even bring towels." Jensen glanced up at the rain pelting the river surface and laughed. "Though I guess that wouldn't make a difference. So, skinny dipping. Your epic plan?" He smiled brighter at his boyfriend, pushing up to wrap his legs around Jared's middle.

"Well, oh-skeptical-one, I have camping towels - they're like these magic little things. Tiny but they're super absorbent. And-" Jared stepped back until the water was up to the middle of his chest and slid his hands along Jensen's thighs and under his ass. "Was I saying something?" The heat of Jensen's body was sending shivers up and down his body.

"Um... no?" Jensen murmured, shifting against Jared's body, biting his lower lip around the flare of pleasure coursing through him. "Shit, you've never really held me before huh? Like this. Water. The pros." He chuckled throatily and wet his lips, tasting rain water. Jensen was definitely seeing the pros of skinny dipping.

Jared licked the rain of his boyfriend’s cheek, smiled darkly, and then licked the rain off Jensen's neck as well. "You taste good," he murmured against the feverish skin. "Kissing in the rain," he mouthed his way across Jensen's shoulder and pulled him closer. Finally glancing up, Jared was actually a little bleary eyed, "that was on my fantasy list."

"You've got a fantasy list?" Jensen breathed, nose brushing slowly along Jared's, lips passing with each slide. "What else is on it?"

Blowing out a warm breath against Jensen's lips, Jared smiled shyly. "If I tell you doesn't that mean it won't come true?" His mouth fell open slightly as Jensen's legs wrapped tighter around his waist.

"Pretty sure that's a birthday wish," Jensen chuckled softly, squeezing his legs around Jared. "Or, you know, a wish on a star." Leaning back to glance at Jared, Jensen smiled softly and ran his hand slowly along his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're not going to tell me any of them huh?"

"Well," Jared couldn't get the smile off his face, "there was showering with you. _That_ , I love, but then you're well aware of that." Sometimes, they couldn't get _out_ of the shower when they managed to find an opportunity to get in their together. "Let's see, kissing you in the rain. Check." Jared sucked Jensen's bottom lip for a few moments then pulled back, "sex in a tent." He nodded slowly and the smile became a grin. "What about you?"

Still faintly chuckling, Jensen massaged his fingers into the back of Jared's neck, rubbing small circles. "Hmm. Sex in the car? We have done that." He grinned and brushed his nose against Jared's. "So far on my list, sex with you in my clothing. Check a bunch of times. On the couch, check there. Hmm, kind of sex anywhere. Like, public. That would be in a tent right?" Jensen laughed, wetting his lips around the taste of rain and his boyfriend.

Chuckling, Jared nodded. "When we're old enough I wanna take you to a gay club, and dance and hot with you and not let anyone else touch you." Jared's eyes glazed over, "tied up, blind fold, cuffs," he shrugged and tried to look innocent. They'd experimented a little over the months but Jared couldn't _wait_ until they had their own place.

"Jesus, is it just me or did the water just get warmer?" Jensen squirmed against his boyfriend's body. "San Fransisco, I'd say there's a few gay bars there." He snorted to cover how appealing the thought sounded. They didn't come up against much opposition at home but there were still the people who stared and there'd been a few run ins that could have turned nasty if either people had been alone. But in college, they'd be free to be themselves, in a much more open community. "I suddenly just got really excited about sharing a dorm room with you. Can we push the beds together? Oh god, I can sleep in your arms every night."

"Mmhmm," Jared kissed his way across Jensen's lips. "We should go back before it storms again, get you dried off." Jared was already mostly hard and _absolutely_ wanted Jensen, but then, when didn't he?

"Mm, sounds good," Jensen grinned and slid his legs down from around Jared. "Race you there."

By the time Jared had gotten them both dried off with the camping towels, stowed all their gear out of the rain and made a final check around the campsite most of the daylight was gone. He could see Jensen's shadow as his boyfriend rustled about in the tent in front of the lantern. For some reason, it made him a bit giddy, the fresh air, the rain, everything.

 _Jensen._

Bending down Jared whipped the zipper open and kicked out of his shoes to dive into the tent. "Your man has returned." He felt around and found a Jensen sized lump buried deep inside the sleeping bags. "Whatcha doing?" He poked the lump. "You all ready to warm me up?"

"Thought you were gonna warm me up," Jensen murmured and stretched out beneath Jared, extending his arms high above his head, shifting to extend his full length beneath his boyfriend. "I could definitely use some Jared warming up."

"Okay," Jared reached up and turned the lamp off then wrestled his way out of his clothes. It was a bit tricky at his height and he invested a lot of time in figuring out how to get his jeans off much to Jensen's amusement.

After a lot of grunting and swearing, Jared was naked. "Incoming," he shouted and dove into the sleeping bag pressing as much of his cold skin up against Jensen's body as he could. "Mmmmm." The heat was amazing, almost a burning kind of feeling. It was cold outside the tent, cold and rainy. It was, however, very _warm_ pressed up against Jensen.

"Gah," Jensen flailed against his boyfriend, shoving at him halfheartedly. "So cold. Too cold. Rape, rape," he called, laughing as Jared's fingers shifted down his side in his often favorite past time of tickling Jensen. "Nonono, _save me_." Jensen gasped around a laugh, egging Jared on further. "Oh for the love of Adam Lambert, someone save me from my oafish boyfriend before he tickles me to death." Jensen squealed, thinking he might have more luck in escaping Jared if he put some actual effort into it.

Jared was laughing so hard he could barely see, and by the time he managed to get his head back above the top of the sleeping bag his hair was in his eyes and he _absolutely_ couldn't see. "Jensen?" He puffed out a breath of air trying to get his hair off his face. "Jensen?" Jared ran his hands down his boyfriend's body. "Oh, who are you? I'll keep you - you feel good. Just don't tell my boyfriend."

"Pfft, your face." Jensen huffed, not really sure if there was an insult there or what but still trying to regain the ability to breathe so not really caring. "Wait, Mr. Padalecki are you suggesting a torrid affair?" Jensen waved at his face with his fingers, batting his eye lashes for good measure. "My, my, sir. I just don't think I'm that type of man." A slightly stupid grin tugged at Jensen's lips. Sometimes, these were the best moments.

"I am suggesting just that my pretty little pumpkin." Batting his hair out of his eyes Jared launched himself at Jensen's neck and make hungry growling sounds as he mouthed along his boyfriend's neck.

Jensen might have been embarrassed at the high pitch level of his squeal but he knew Jared loved him for it so he just laughed. Which faded quickly into a moan when Jared's lips shifted with more interest. "A torrid affair, hmm? I might need a little persuading. Not the kind to just give it up." Jensen murmured, hands sliding up into Jared's hair. They both knew Jensen was exactly the kind to just give it up but well, that was the fun with games.

Jared hummed against Jensen's throat, hands slipping down to curl over his boyfriend's hips. "Well, you're naked already so I don't have to tear your clothes off," Jared sucked hard on the side of Jensen's neck, and then nipped at the skin, "guess I'll have to use my secret weapon." Pulling back Jared licked his lips and gazed down at his boyfriend.

"You have a secret weapon?" Jensen's eyebrows lifted, slight smile playing across his lips. "I'm a bit scared to find out what it is." Only he wasn't at all but that was beside the point.

Nodding, Jared slid his body over Jensen's just barely holding himself up. "It involves my lips." His lips twitched into a smile and he moved so his nose brushed lightly against Jensen's cheek.

"Mm, your lips alone are a secret weapon," Jensen whispered, voice deeper now as Jared's body had warmed against his own. He shifted on the sleeping back, getting comfortable, and grazed his fingers along Jared's shoulder.

"I'm glad you accept the power that is Jared." Sighing out a breath Jared lowered himself enough to take Jensen's lips. Slanting his mouth he thrust his tongue forward, _claiming_ his boyfriend as he let his body sink down, pinning Jensen. The kiss might have been a little rough, but Jared had wanted it so much. When Jensen was like this, full of joy, loving, _God_ he was beautiful.

A moan worked its way up through Jensen and only intensified as Jared pressed him harder into the pillow. Their tongues swept together, a familiar glide of silky heat and Jensen shuddered under the pleasure. When Jared broke for air Jensen released a quiet, aroused laced burst of laughter. "A torrid affair it is."

"I see how it is," Jared shook his head sadly. "I'll have to just _take_ what I want from you, that'll shut ya up." His voice was deep, low and as he rolled onto his back he pulled Jensen with him, covering him. "God," he whispered, a little surprised at the thrill that shot through his body. But, it had been a while since they'd been together and the whole day had felt like a slow burn. "Always stay like this," he murmured and curled both hands over Jensen's cheeks, "just the way you are now."

"On top of you? Somehow I don't think work would like that much," Jensen teased, staring down at his boyfriend. A soft sigh fell from his lips, content and pleased, and Jensen drank in his fill of the man beneath him, loving the warm heat of his body against his own.

Laughing quietly, Jared tugged on Jensen until he could reach his lips. "You know what I mean," he whispered. "I love you." Jared's fingers slid down over the smooth flesh of his boyfriend's back to walk across his ass, "I love your ass too." His hips rolled up against his lover's body, "and other parts of you."

Joining in Jared's quiet laugh, Jensen nuzzled along his neck, stopping to suck small kisses against the skin. "I love you," he murmured in return, breathing softly into Jared's ear. "I love the way you make me feel. As long as we're together, I'm always going to be this way, 'cause you make me like this. You know, happy and all." Jensen would have blushed at the sheer level of schmoop to his words but he'd gotten past caring how stupidly in love he sounded.

If Jared hadn't been turned on before, feeling Jensen's breath against his ear, those words, and the slightest movement of his lips against Jared's ear. Jared's breath kind of leaked out of his body and his fingers fell to Jensen's hips to slide his body up. "I want you," he murmured, panting softly.

A shiver of anticipation rocked down Jensen's spine and he bit his lip around a moan. "Then," he released a shaky breath, rolling his hips down into Jared's and gasping. "Take me." Jensen nearly growled the words and rolled his hips more firmly against his boyfriend's.

All the breath left Jared's body and he closed his eyes for a moment, because, yeah, Jensen's words could make him _that_ crazy sometimes.

He found his boyfriend's mouth easily, kissing him hard as one hand slid up Jensen's spine to tangle in his short still-damp hair. Gripping the hair tightly Jared moved his boyfriend until he could deepen the kiss, completely dominating the kiss even though Jensen was still lying along the length of his body. A moan escaped into the kiss, and Jared chased it with his tongue making broad sweeps in Jensen's mouth then pulling back to gasp in a breath of air.

Reaching out Jared fumbled for the lube he'd put in the wall pocket earlier. Loosening his grip on Jensen's hair Jared managed to lube up his fingers and pulled Jensen's tight ass slightly so he could slide two fingers along his boyfriend's entrance.

Moaning low in his throat, Jensen rocked back into the intrusion, loving the stretch and burn of muscles. He didn't even know how long it had been since the last time. Days without Jared were just a blur and Jensen sometimes felt like he simply passed from one to the next, measuring the time. "Jared," he moaned his boyfriend's name, dragging out the word as loud as he pleased, hips rolling back once more.

It didn't matter how many times he heard Jensen say his name, like this, thick with lust and all tangled up with want - it _always_ made Jared suck in a breath, the hairs on the back of his arms bristle. Moaning, pleasure rippled down Jared's body and he stretched Jensen's ass with another finger. "Fuck," he hissed as Jensen's hips snapped forward and their cocks slid together in a blur of hot flesh.

Body writhing along his boyfriend's, muscles clenching around the fingers stretching him, Jensen squeezed his eyes closed. "Need you," he gasped, hips sliding down into the touch. "Jared, please," he gasped quietly, peeling his eyes open to gaze up at his boyfriend. A small inhale shook his chest as he twisted, restless as usual, always eager for more.

Eyes widening in the darkness, Jared bit down on his bottom lip and slip his hand up over Jensen's chest and curled it around his neck so he could pushed him gently to the side. His heart was thudding away, heavy and fast and he rolled after Jensen and settled between his lover's legs. Jensen's eyes were sparkling in the little bit of moonlight that was managing to make its way through the clouds.

Jared kneeled up long enough to drag a hand down Jensen's body, curling around his boyfriend's rigid flesh as his own nudged into the close heat of his ass. As soon as the head of his cock slid forward, he squeezed his eyes shut and panted for a few moments. _Heat_. Jensen moaned, Jared sucked in a breath and dropped back to support himself over Jensen's body as his hips rocked his cock deep into his lover.

Eyes closing once more, Jensen hummed around the coursing wave of pleasure that rocked through. Jared was, as usual, amazing and filling him to the point when Jensen lost track of who was who. His body moved against Jared's, pulling him in deeper, sucking in a slow breath and holding it there. "So good," he said through the exhale, head falling back. "Jared," he breathed, dragging out his boyfriend's name once more. He loved how it felt, loved every single little moment.

"You make me crazy," Jared half whispered as he arched his back. Easing his hips forward as slowly as he could he found himself clenching his jaw. It was a fight - the holding back - because _God_ he just wanted to slam into his lover. He wanted to take Jensen, now, faster. His breath left his lungs in a shudder and Jared's arms trembled as he held himself up off Jensen's chest.

Lowering just enough, Jared sank the rest of the way into Jensen's ass. His hair trailed across his boyfriend's face and he could feel warm moist puffs of breath across his cheek. "Jensen," he whispered, "Jesus," shuddering Jared bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"More," Jensen whispered, half pleading, and turned so his lips could brush along Jared's hair. He breathed in the man's scent, tightening his muscles around him. "Please, Jared, more," he gasped and rocked against his lover, pulling him in deeper. There was no way to describe the flare of pleasure that Jared never failed to swirl low in the pit of his stomach. "Missed this," Jensen panted, eyes trailing across Jared's face.

The rain was pounding down on the top of the tent, the smell of fresh earth and rain water all around them. Jared dropped his forehead to Jensen's for a moment, then thrust forward _hard_. He moaned, the sound loud enough to be heard over the drops pelting down on the top of the tent. The cool air swirled into the sleeping bag and Jared's flesh came alive with goose bumps as he eased back out of his lover so he could get that rush of thrusting back in again.

A smile moved swiftly across his lips, his lashes fluttering as he gazed down at Jensen. "Love you," he murmured and arched his neck back as his hips began a slow and steady roll. It was perfect, the way Jensen's leg hooked over his back, the sweet noises he made and the way each sound trickled down Jared's flesh.

"Love you," Jensen gasped back, panting heavily as his legs wrapped around the man's middle. "Jared, god, so much," he moaned, pressing his body as flush as possible against his boyfriend's. It was never _enough_. His nails scratched down Jared's back, sliding over the skin, tangling up into his hair. He fell back enough to crush their lips together, bring their mouths in a rock hard slide. Jensen's heart hammered hard in his chest, crashing against his rib cage and Jensen felt like every part of him was racing with the speed of blood pumping through his veins.

It felt like Jared came apart inside, like the stitches of whatever held him together just melted away when Jensen spoke. Thrusting hard, he moved into a steady rhythm, unable to stop or hold back and not wanting to. A half moan became a growl and he pushed up onto his knees just enough to give him the leverage he wanted. Hips pounding against Jensen's ass, Jared's hand pulled back to press against his boyfriend's chest. Their eyes locked, Jared moaned long and hard as pleasure ripped through his body.

The way it flared through him, the heat of the moment and Jared's eyes boring down into him. It was all too much at one time and Jensen was caught off guard by the sharp shudder that rocked through him. With a sharp moan, the arching curve of his back, Jensen's orgasm tore through him, faster than any he seemed to have before. Jensen's nails dug into Jared's scalp, too rough, sliding across his skin. "Jared," he gasped, moaning hard and deep, muscles tightening impossibly hard against his boyfriend's dick filling him.

"Ohgod," Jared's voice was heavy in the space between them. Jensen's muscle clenched so tightly around him it was almost painful. One more thrust and Jared came, arms trembling, and then giving out as his orgasm overtook him. His heart stuttered as he held his breath, body jerking through each pulse of his release until he was lying quivering, pressed against Jensen and kissing him with a sudden desperation.

Jensen pressed up into the kiss, transferring the weight of emotions they both felt consuming them, as it always was _after_. Like they were both being crushed by tidal waves. Eventually the kiss slowed to something calmer, more gentle, and Jensen sighed into it, stroking slowly through Jared's hair. Until a twig snapped somewhere outside and he jerked back, head wiping around to the tent. He'd kind forgotten about the whole camping thing. "What was that?" He asked in a rush, wide eyes fixing up on his boyfriend.

Blinking a few times, Jared's brow furrowed. "What was what?" He nuzzled closer into Jensen's neck and sighed as he slid off his boyfriend's body.

Curling instantly into Jared's body, Jensen refused to allow more than an inch to separate them. "The, I heard. There's something _out_ there." He whispered, not liking the slap of reality - a.k.a. the outdoors - to ruin the post orgasm bliss.

Laughing softly Jared struggled to turn over and grab the towel from the floor of the tent. "Jensen? You're sticky." Jared tried to push Jensen back enough to get the towel between them and failed. "Dude, there's nothing out there - it's probably a raccoon or something." Still chuckling Jared finally managed to pry Jensen's fingers loose and clean them up quickly. As soon as he reached his arm out of the sleeping bag and tossed the towel out of the way Jensen was stuck to him once more.

"I'm sleeping _on_ you," Jensen informed and pushed Jared on his back, sliding on top of him. "I'm, well, raccoon's can probably be deadly too right?" He reasoned and pushed up, staring down into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm being paranoid and irrational huh?"

Grinning, Jared nodded sleepily. "But, it's fucking adorable - and you know, it's not exactly unpleasant having you stuck to me like a limpet." Laughter bubbled up out of Jared again. "Raccoon's can really not kill you," he cupped Jensen's cheek. "I'll protect you," he said very seriously. Well, as seriously as he could manage.

Snorting a laugh Jensen nuzzled into Jared's neck and breathed deeply. "My hero." He whispered, tightening his hold around his boyfriend.


End file.
